This invention relates to improvements in systems for automatically handling fluids, including reagents, mixture components, or other such fluids. The term "fluid" as used herein is intended to mean any substance that can be pumped, or conveyed through a tube, including slurries or fine powders that behave as fluids.
The most pertinent prior art presently known to applicant is his own U.S. Pat. No. 3,868,715.